User talk:Childpengu1/1
~~Bluehero~~ Your Rockhopper in Captains Quarters image Why are the penguin names in your Rockhopper in Captains Quarters image red, green blue and other colors??? --Staffan15 My talk 20:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Because i used Penguin Storm 2! I was testing it and then... poof, Rockhopper was there! See ya! --Childpengu1 23:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Penguin Storm 2 is illegal... --Staffan15 My talk 00:54, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I was testing it for putting those things in my blog and in here... --Childpengu1 01:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Help! Here you can ask me things about my penguin or anything else and also i can put questions for you to answer me plz!!! : - How can I put TEMPLATES???? Plz tell me!! Thanks! --Childpengu1 00:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Childpengu1 Thats easy. Go to a template page. Read the intructions on how to place it on your page. If there are no instructions, click edit and copy and paste it on your page. DO NOT MAKE ANY CHANGES THE THE TEMPLATE PAGE!!!! I hope that helped! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! Feel free to ask me any questions on my talk! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 03:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) You asked me if I like music? Music is a pretty cool subject for me to talk about I don't know if you have read my user page at all, but take a look at it!!! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 23:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111's Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that's all! If you described it perfectly, you'll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I'm sure it'll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want FREE. OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009 --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Ummm... The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory already exists! It was made on January 16, 2009 by Sk8itbot08. Just put on where you want it. Unfortuneatly, it isn't the colors you wanted. :-( Here's what it will look like: Thanks for requesting! Please keep requesting more Template at... you know where! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) <=( See, I really DO think I should quit! Like I said before, I'm never invited to anything. I really wanted to go to your party but, like always, I wasn't invited. Did I mention I'm a beta? Did I mention I'm next-in-line webmaster? Again, I never get invited to anything. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) =D GOOD GRAVY! THANKS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i'll go I'll will go to your birthday party.Also how do you know my user name in cp? Sure25 TALK 22:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) DANG! I wish she was real... CP said it is fake but they said it's a good idea! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) OF COURSE!!!!!!!--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 02:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I can't...sorry...my stupid internet is acting up right now...maybe tomorrow! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 02:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for advertising my AMMA! BTW, I'm going to your party. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] 02:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna come? Wanna come to my penguins birth?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry to Break Sorry to Break it to ya but she ain't real. I emailed CP: ---- Hello Snowman! Thanks for the email! Now I/ve never heard of Bunny Wizard. If there is any buddy wizard it/s everyone! Although Bunny Wizard is a great idea! I/ll be sure to pass it on for consideration! Waddle On, "STAFF NAME" ---- Sorry to crush it for ya =( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) At this link it says at this link: User:Ratonbat/1000 days party! can i? can i do my party at ur igloo (if ur member)?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 21:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yep Yea, I'm coming! Please just remind me 1 or 2 days before the party. -- 01:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ditto with Alxeedo. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 01:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) great! sure, ill come! remember me a day before plz, and the hour it will be!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Party am i invited, just asking. I AM THE CODESTER! TALK TO THE CODESTER 21:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Party Can i too? I have looked for you on Chinook in the Dance Club but i have never seen you.--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 21:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) OK... sure! See ya! (Im right now at NIGHT CLUB!) ok, ill go tomorrow, see ya there!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 21:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Surprise I made a collage of your party! PLEASE tell me if you like it...I worked hard on it! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Help Fell for the name. Apologies or I will not upload proof about Box Creator...I never knew of him until my cousin told me...and I've seen him myself. Say sorry or no proof. Also, I didn't write that letter. Also, about Fano, he is my buddy. I can get him to go to one of your parties. I also have his email. You gonna apologies or what?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) What? I never lied about anything. The message was real. I always respond to messages...by pressing reply. NOTHING was fake. I accept your apology when you respond to this. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) wha? I never blocked you? Where did you get that idea from? Also, did you buy his book? If you didn't then I know Fano isn't your buddy. He said he only adds people who buys his book (e-book). Respond. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OH I didn't block you. I blocked someone else who proxied you (hacked your IP to get you blocked)! That's what happened! I would never block one of my friends! I checked the block log and it was indeed a proxy.--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Blocking Sharkbate! HA! You cannot block me...for I can block YOU. Thanks! Now, I'll block you (BTW...BOX CREATOR IS A THING LIKE DENNO SENSHI...EXCEPT I DON'T CONTROL) for at least...how about a month! Sound good to you? No wait...maybe 6 months... tell me what you think...no don't bother, you'll say stuff like "OH THANKS YOU MADE ME QUIT! FEEL THE SHAME"...I can read your mind. Heh heh. Have fun. Reply if you wish...but you have at least 20 minutes before I block you...because of the mean stuff you said to me. '''BTW'... I cannot be blocked for a stupid reason, however, I can block you for "Attacking" me! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 19:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) DON'T QUIT SEE! I knew you would! Everyone is on my side! You quit for such a stupid reason! I could forget about blocking you if you promise to stay and for get about SNOT CREATOR. Or, you can have an enemy. I would recommend #1. Your choice. So...make your choice and respond right away. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) HI! NO! DON'T! Stop and come back. Alot of people miss you, including I. I would never block you. Why would I? Respond quick. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) RE: One question I'll do anything for you to stay!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC) i was... i put that messege, when u bother/hate/etc. my friends, ur gonna be on problems!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) What do I have to do? What do I have to do to get you to STAY!? I deleted Box Creator. I only restored it to make it a page like Denno Senshi's. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Are my eyes joking?! ARE WE AT A TRUCE?! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 00:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) The idea is that I send a letter to CP with all the penguin names that want it...if there is enough...then they will throw the party! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 20:27, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Admins Admins are special powers that users are given. They let you block and delete things. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 19:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Definitions *Rollback--To revert in one click of a button. *Rollbacker--A User who is given the power to revert and rollback edits. *Revert--To erase a series of edits by one User. *Sysop--A User who is given powers to block, delete, protect, etc. *Administrator--''see Sysop *Bureaucrat--A User who is given the powers to promote other Users. Feel free to ask any other questions. What time? What time is the Go Green Party? --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 11:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Party Hi, can you come to my Out Of School Party? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester '''P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 21:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'll make a template for you! Just specify the details (Size, Inner Color, Border Color, Image (if wanted), Category (if wanted), etc.) --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 23:19, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Here ya go! Just put on any page you want it on! If you want to change it, contact me! Cya around, Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 02:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) PARTIES I may have quit the wiki but my parties are still going on to sighn up click here! [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Daily Sponge vs. Penguinkiki Check out Forum:The Daily Sponge Vs. The Penguinkiki --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 01:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award, it's already on my page. All the awards are shown at the VERY bottom. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 02:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) MR. Shop! Thanks for being part of my shop! If you wanna put this at your userpage, just copy this: Don't Worry Don't worry! Just send me your wordpress password, and I can continue blogging for you? (I would use mine but, I can't edit it!) --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 01:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ok ok --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 01:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ok ok i will come to your party.[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 23:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Party Good timing! I will make it. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface! 23:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) PARTY!! Hi Childpengu1! I think I will be able to come. In fact, that is just 2''' days after my party! =D --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 00:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY ARE YOU QUITING???? DON'T QUIT '''PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 02:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) SBM Hello. Can I sign up for an extra in the film? Jaller2 02:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Also, try filming part of it before June 16 so it shows the boat ride. Then you can ride on it with one of the extrass.. Then we crash on the iceberg and Super Bee comes. Just an idea, you don't need to put it in. Jaller2 02:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Childpengu1! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:29, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Party! Hello , Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 02:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Party! Swimming gangs --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:13, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Hey Childpengu1, Just a reminder, my party is TODAY! Here are the details: Date: Today June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Bike boy 93 (BETA!) Hope to see you there! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 20:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Heyy! Hey Childpengu! I just heard you speak Spanish. Could you translate this phrase? "Bunny Ears Rule!" Thanks because I want to tell everyone in the Spanish servers on CP that they rule! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 23:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) time u can can change the party time in this limit. 19:00~0:00/7:00~12:00 (EST) --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 03:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ya knw Ya know looking at your sig reminded me that your sig was in my rollback request a long ime ago then you removed it and put it back.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 12:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Wha? I'm....not..Sharkbate....--_.:"^Metalmanager^":._ 08:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) SB MOVIE... again Okay. How about Super Bee plays soccer/hockey (whichever will be there), then a Drak Knight comes when she is about to score a goal and blocks it. It would be a little interesting if it was in the beginning. If not, at least it still might be a good scene, but with hard timing. Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Umm... Hey, thx for uploading one of my drawings! But I sent you three more, did you recieve them?--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 11:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! RE: It is a template that has the profile of a character. For example, if we added them to this wiki (because we don't have them here) we could put it on Cadence or another famous penguin's page. It would include a picture, the name, title, and some more things. Most newer wikis have it, but this is an old wiki. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Email I don't like people in my email, so can you please send the script to my talk? Thanks, --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 20:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC) No Just send me it on my talk and I'll delete it very quickly. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 00:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC)